The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to gaming machines, systems, and methods including a configurable button deck with dynamically configurable, low profile pushbutton assemblies.
With advancements in graphics processors, multiple video displays are becoming more common in gaming machines. For example, a gaming machine may include a main game display and at least one secondary display coordinated by a game controller to provide a more immersive gaming experience. The secondary display may be associated with a player interface that enables the player to communicate with the gaming machine. Using the player interface, the player can make wagers, enable pay lines, cash-out accumulated credits, prompt a play of the game or make inter-game selections in a game of chance. Accordingly, the player interface typically includes a bill/card/voucher acceptor for accepting and/or validating cash bills, coupons, and ticket vouchers in order to play the game. These bill/card/voucher acceptors may also be enabled to accept player identification cards used in rewards/loyalty programs through which players are enrolled to obtain promotions. These promotions may be things such as gifts, meals or cash back to the player based upon the players wagering activities tracked via presentment of the player identification card. The player interface may also include a credit or cash-out element for the player to collect any winnings from games played.
For game play itself, the player interfaces of gaming machines typically include a number of mechanical pushbuttons for manual activation by a player to select game preferences, activate a game sequence, or otherwise provide input to the machine. The mechanical pushbuttons are typically arranged in combination on a surface of the gaming machine cabinet that is often referred to as a “button deck”. As conventionally applied, the button deck and each mechanical pushbutton included in the button deck tend to be customized for each gaming machine, and as the number of mechanical pushbuttons rises in any given button deck, cost and reliability issues are presented to game manufacturers and/or maintenance issues to operators of gaming facilities.
Also, conventional mechanical pushbuttons provide practical limitations to the graphical design themes on a gaming machine, and also provide limited user interaction. As conventionally implemented, mechanical pushbuttons are static (i.e., non-changing) in color, appearance or function in the game play, as well as static when the game is not being played. The static pushbuttons provide practical limitations on the ability to reconfigure the interface for use with another game, or to enhance the graphics of the game during play, or the gaming machine in general, to attract a player. Improvements are desired.